Tricked
by Stories foreva
Summary: Some people seem to have nothing better to do than ruin people's lives. James believes that Lily took another lover, resulting in her becoming pregnancy. But did she? And will James have the courage to confront her and fix the mess left by his absence?
1. Chapter 1

Lily Potter pulled her hair away from her face, her eyes flickered to her soapy hands.

Most witches would simply tap the dishes and they would be clean, no need for any actual manual labor. But then again, Lily wasn't a normal witch. Lily Potter was anything but normal. She glanced at the doorway to her son's room. Harry was fresh from his first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Lily could remember the end of her first year at Hogwarts like it was yesterday. After rushing of the Hogwarts Express, she had ran to her parents and captured them both with large hugs. And then she had jabbered nonstop all night. Petunia had even stuck up her nose and stomped up the stairs the moment they walked into the house. Even then, Lily had been bothered by the coldness directed at her from her older sister.

Lily dried her hands and then glanced at her wedding ring resting on the countertop. She wiped her eyes as a tear threatened to emerge. Both Sirius and Ali disapproved of her wearing her wedding ring, the same ring that all those years ago James had slipped onto her finger.

James. How she missed him!

The last time she had saw James had been that dreadful night.

_She sobbed endlessly, the letter clutched to her chest tightly. She cried and cried, until she had no tears left. And then she just sat there, holding the letter tightly and looking out the window of the cottage. _

_"What's that?" _

_Lily swirled around to face her husband. His eyes were filled slightly with concern, slightly with worry. And then there was some other emotion that she couldn't define. _

_"It's nothing." Lily hid the letter behind her back, as her husband approached slowly. _

_"Let me see." James held out his hand. _

_"No. It's nothing."_

_"Then just let me see!"_

_"You don't need to see!" Lily said in a rush. _

_James's eyes flashed. "What is the letter about, Lily?"_

_"I told you, nothing!" Lily hissed. _

_James's eyes clouded with hurt, and he swung around. His footsteps echoed throughout the cottage, and Lily fled after him. _

_"Where are you going?" She demanded. _

_"Out."_

_"Where?"_

_He glanced back at her, his hand on the doorknob. "The Leaking Cauldron."_

_Out into the ran he went, the door slam echoing painfully in Lily's ears._

And he never came back. Lily had never seen him again, and the only reason she knew that he was alive was because of Sirius.

Sirius arrived later that night, his eyes filled with rage.

_"How could you do that Lily? He loved you!"_

_Lily's eyes blinked with confusion. "What?"_

_"Don't what me, Lily! You cheated on him?"_

_Lily's wand fell out of her hand. "What are you talking about? I didn't cheat on him...Where's James?"_

_"I don't know Lily, like I don't know how you could do such a thing and then lie about it."_

_"I'm not lying, Sirius! I didn't cheat on him! We got into an argument because I didn't want to show him a letter."_

_Salty tears raced down Lily's cheeks, but Sirius's eyes remained cold. _

_"Then why wouldn't you let him see the letter?"_

_By now, tears were zooming down her face, and instead of trying to explain, she ran up the stairs. Sirius followed her, hollering her name as his feet touched every step. _

_The letter sat innocently on the windowsill, and Lily grabbed it and proceeded to fling it at Sirius. _

_They heard a pop from downstairs, but neither moved as Sirius carefully opened the letter and began to read. _

_"Lily? Lily! Sirius! James?" Ali's voice traveled from downstairs, and soon both heard her stomping up the steps angrily. Ali was both Lily's bestfriend and Sirius's wife. _

_"Sirius Orion Black, I demand that you leave my bestfriend alone or I'll..."_

_Sirius waved his hand at her and he swallowed deeply. "I'm sorry Lily. I just got a letter from him-saying that you had cheated on him and the child isn't his." _

_He glanced at the slight bulge of Lily's stomach._

Lily's hair hadn't been red since. She had dyed it different colors ever since that night. Presently, it was blonde.

And one of the most bothering things was that Harry James Potter was obviously James's son. Almost everything about the boy(physically wise) was James's, the only thing that wasn't his was the emerald green that were so obviously Lily's.

"If only James had waited." Lily muttered as she slid the ring on finger.

" What?" Ali asked, coming into the kitchen. Her eyes sparkled curiously.

A month after James had left, Ali and Sirius had invited Lily into their home. And after much insistence, she had agreed. And ten years later, that was where she still was. Sirius had been very insistent on that matter.

Ali was a brunette with hazel eyes, about the same height as Lily.

Sirius walked in after her, his gaze catching Lily's bright blonde hair. " Blond?"

" I needed something new." Lily answered, not turning around to face him.

" I guess it is better than the black." Sirius said quietly, then shook himself. "Where's Harry?"

"His room. HARRY JAMES POTTER!" Lily yelled.

After a few minutes of silence, her son strode into room and sat down at the kitchen table.

"Come on then. Tell us all about it." Sirius sat down next to his godson, Ali and Lily soon joining him.

"Wood reckons I'm the one of the best seekers since Charlie Weasley, Ron's brother. " Harry finished. Then more quietly, " Would my dad have been proud?"

Everyone was silent. Sirius and Ali were waiting to see what Lily would say.

" Yes. He would've been very proud." Lily whispered.

Late that night, after both Lily and Harry had gone to bed, Ali turned to her husband with a angry look.

"Sirius, I'm sorry, but if I ever see James Potter again, he'll never know what hit him." Ali hissed.

"Believe me Ali, I would love to make that guy see sense too, but he's hiding somewhere." Sirius sighed.

" Did Remus ever find anything out?"

" James did go to the Leaking Cauldron, and went to the back of the bar. He was apparently sad, and then a girl joined him. They talked, and he started to look hurt and angry. He left, and then ten minutes later the woman left."

Sirius and Ali shared a look, then both shook their heads.


	2. The Boys Day

" Harry!" Sirius called softly.

Harry appeared, excitement shown on his face. " Did you decide where we are going to go?"

Sirius nodded, feeling guilty. When he had went to stay at James's house, James, Sirius, and James's father had took them into the forest and they had had one of the best days of their life. James and Sirius had ran ahead, leaving Arnold Potter laughing at them. They got so far ahead that they thought they had gotten lost, while Arnold watched them, hidden, smirking.

This was the reason Sirius wanted to take Harry to the same forest for their day, while Ali, Lily, and Sirius's and Ali's daughter, Rose went shopping and had a girls day. Ali had suggested that Sirius and Harry have a boys day. Sirius had invited Ronald Weasley, Harry's friend, and he knew he was trying to recreate a similar day to the day he had had with James.

" We're going to spend the day in a forest. I invited Ron too, by the way."

Harry's face lit up. "Cool!"

Harry's excitement meter only rose when he found out that he would get to ride on Sirius's motorcycle. Harry loved Sirius's motorcycle.

They arrived at the Weasely's Burrow in no time. Molly stuck her head out the door, and her face lit. "Ronald! Hello Sirius! And Harry, how tall you've gotten. Even though it has only been a week or so since school ended...  
Ron has been so excited. Harry, m'dear, Ron is in his room, getting you could go see how far he is?"  
Harry nodded eargerly, heading quickly towards the house. Molly watched him go, and she spoke as soon as he was in the house. "So Sirius, would you like a cup of tea?"

" No thanks, Molly, we should get going. Ali will have my head if I don't actually bring Harry somewhere today. Her and Lily and Rose went shopping today."  
Molly laughed, then her voice lowered. " How is Lily?"

" Okay I suppose. She dyed her hair blond now." Sirius answered softly.

Molly bit her longed for the day that Lily would return to her normal self. " You better be going then."

Sirius nodded, and once Ron and Harry scurried from the Burrow, they left.

Sirius knew he should have at least brought Harry to a different forest, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He could see the Potter Mansion in the distance. James's mother still lived there,but Harry had never seen her. Lily didn't know if Abigail Potter too thought she was unfaithful, and the fact that Abigail had never tried to contact her suggested as much.

Harry and Ron ran ahead, and Sirius laughed. Harry was truly James's son, even if James didn't know it.

Harry and Ron were oblivious to a handsome stag watching watching them, and so was Sirius. The stag watched quietly, his eyes focusing on the black haired boy with beautiful green eyes.

" Hey Harry!" Sirius called from far behind. "Make sure that when your mother gets done shopping, that I can return you in one piece.

Harry rolled his eyes, and jumped when the stag ran away.

" I didn't even notice a stag." Harry whispered to Ron.  
Ron shook his head. "Me neither."

* * *

**I don't own Harry Potter, but Ali is mine...**


	3. The Girls Day and Old Friends

Fanfiction Revision of Tricked

"Lily, look at me!" Rose begged.

Rose was a year younger then Harry, and was Lily's goddaughter. She had her father's eyes and her mother's hair. She had small dimple when she smilied, and it always warmed Lily's heart to see her happy.

Rose was wearing a pretty dress that was red, than faded into pink, red again, and then faded into pink again. It was a spaghetti strap polyester dress, reminding Lily of an dress that she herself had wore when she had been younger.

Lily smiled at Rose and clapped her hands. " Very Pretty."

Ali sighed from the corner. "Your not being very helpful Lily. Which one do you like better. This one or the blue spotted shoulder one?"

" Hmmmm. The pink one." Lily decided.

"We'll get it." Ali decided, taking it up to the register.

Rose pulled Lily out of the store. " Can we go for ice cream Lily? Please?"

" I'll talk to Ali." Lily nodded, looking around the crowded alley.

" Lily!" A woman called.

Lily swirled around. " Melanie!"

Melanie Aribeth was a black haired women with hazel eyes who had went to Hogwarts with Ali and Lily. They had been friends, until Melanie and Ali had gotten into a fight. Sirius had asked Ali out, and Melanie had a huge crush in him and didn't want her to accept. She had came to Ali's wedding, but the fight had changed things between them. In addition, she was James's second cousin.

Melanie hugged Lily tightly. " I haven't seen you in forever! I have been meaning to tell you the news, but I've been so busy."

" What news?" Lily forced a smile.

" I'm engaged! George Lore, he was in Ravenclaw two years ahead of us. We haven't set a date yet, but I'll send you an invite."

" Congrads Mel." Lily said, trying to be cheery. She remembered George Lore, he had been a prefect. He had a sister that had been a year behind Lily, Aliza.

" Lily, I barely recongnized you! If I hadn't been so close to hear this dear girl call you Lily, I wouldn't have even known. Blond hair, never would have imagined. Dear, I must say I like the red better, but that's just me! Now who is this darling here?" Melanie smiled warmly at Rose and crouched down so that she was looking straight into her eyes.

" My name is Rose Black." Rose answered politely.

" I should've guessed! You look like your mother, I can tell now. I am an old friend of hers. My name is Melanie Aribeth." Melanie smiled warmly at her.

Ali came out at that moment, and almost jumped when Melanie gave her a hug. " Beautiful daughter, you have here Ali. She reminds me of you."

"Well thanks Melanie." Ali said awkwardly.

" Melanie is engaged to Aliza's brother." Lily informed her.

" Well Congrads." Ali said, blinking at Lily.

" How is Aliza?" Lily asked stiffly. Aliza hadn't liked her because she turned down James, then because she married him. Aliza had always had a huge crush on James. She had once tried to feed him love potion after Lily had started dating him.

" She traveled somewhere else apparently. George doesn't know where. Left a long time be after she graduated. " Melanie said dismissively." George wasn't in a good mood with her. Used his best friend, then left."

" I see." Lily said with understanding. George had been nice, but Aliza had been plain mean and kind of a bitch.

Melanie said good bye, and the three girls left for home.  



	4. Realization

James Potter started to get suspicious.

Twelve years ago, he had woken up in a different country, his head pounding . Boring brown eyes were watching him, the eyes of Aliza Lore. Aliza Lore head proceeded to tell him that she had found his wife kissing another man, Aliza's own brother's best friend. Aliza said that Lily had admitted that her child was not James's. Aliza had told him that he had come to this country to get away from her. She had handed him a letter two months later from James's own best friend, stating that James was a jerk. James didn't even know why Sirius had called him a jerk, and that had been one question that James wanted the answer of. That was all Sirius had said, " You're a jerk."

Aliza had told him that he could stay with her, but he had disagreed. James knew he still loved Lily, and wanted to go back and talk to her. Aliza had told him that he wouldn't want to do that.

Now that he thought of it, he had let Aliza tell him alot.  
So James had gotten his own flat and had got a job. But that was all he did for the next twelve years. He woke up, ate, went to work ,came home, ate, and went to bed. For twelve years, that was all he had ever done. Then Aliza would come over and flirt endlessly with him, which bugged James to no end. He was a married man!

Even though he was miles and miles away from Lily, he could never divorce her. No matter what Aliza had said about her, James knew he still loved the beautiful red he knew that even if the child wasn't his, he would've loved him or her to.  
But this time Aliza was desperate. And James wanted her out of his hair for awhile. And he had always been curious about that child that Lily had carried.

" Aliza, get me a picture of that child. You say I shouldn't go back, so go get me a picture." James had ordered.

" What? You can't see that child! Ever! You can't!" Aliza had had a panicked look in her brown eyes, which made James even more suspicious.

Her outburst surprised James, and that was the final straw.

" If you won't get me a picture, I'll go myself!" James had roared at the woman, turning away from her and grabbing his wand.

And apparated to the Potter mansion. He almost gave his dear Mother a heart attack.

" James!" Abigail Potter screamed.

" Well hello mother." James forced a smile for his beloved mother.  
" A letter James, a letter!" Abigail poked him roughly twice, and he stepped back.

"What are you talking about?"

"You left out of nowhere! And here, I get a letter from Aliza Lore, telling me that my son is with her and that I can't see my daughter- in- law because apparently she cheated on you. So here I am, stuck in this house, with no visitors. I heard through the grapevine that Sirius invited Lily into his house, which made me wonder if Lily hadn't cheated on you. But I couldn't go over there after not contacting Lily for ten years. So for the past two years, I have been stuck in this house, seeing neither my adopted son nor my actual son, no letters from either.  
I saw Remus one day, but he had disappeared before I could talk to him!"

James listened to his mother rant patiently, all while preparing for what he was going to say. Then he told her apsolutely everything.  
She listened, her face turning to horror filled.

" James, I think you got tricked!"

James glanced out the window. "I think I need to think."

So he changed into a stag, and went out into the forest that was behind the Potter Mansion. Then he heard them. Voices.

He crept up quickly and quietly and watched. And his stomach flipped.

A red haired boy with freckles and a black messy-haired boy were walking through the forest together. Together, the two boys reminded him of how himself and Sirius had been like. His attention was drawn to the black haired boy.

But what stood out to James was his bright, intelligent green eyes. Eyes that were so familiar to him, eyes that he had daydreamed about constantly. Lily's eyes.

But everything else about the kid, especially the messy black hair, was so familar to him that it came very easily to James where had seen such hair before. He saw it every morning when he woke up, for Merlins sakes!

Most fathers first saw their son after he was born, but because James had been such an stupid idiot, he had missed eleven, almost twelve years of his son's life.  
James watched the boy intently. He wanted to know as much about his son as possible, because who knew when the next time he would see him again.

" Hey Harry!" Sirius called. "Make sure that when your mother gets done shopping, that I can return you in one piece.

James turned and ran. Sirius was here, and he would be able to tell it was James.

He heard Harry mutter something to the red- haired boy, and heard Sirius catch up to them.

"Hey Sirius, there was a stag watching us!" He heard Harry tell Sirius excitedly.

.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the revised edition of this!**


	5. Chapter 5

Sirius Black waved goodbye to Molly, Harry and Ron, and jumped back on his motorcycle and took off. He remembered Harry's words. " A stag was watching us!"

There was the possibility that it had been a normal stag, but it seemed unrealistic. Wouldn't a normal stag run away?

He had sent a message with his patronus, telling Remus to meet him at the Potter Mansion. He was going to get to the bottom of this, and now.

Remus was waiting at the Potter Driveway, and Sirius landed. Sirius told him his suspicions, and Remus listened, interested.

"Sirius, I found out who was with James that night." Remus said when Sirius was done.

" Who?"

" Aliza Lore."

Sirius looked at the horizon. "That makes some sense. Do you think she tricked him?"

"It's possible."

Sirius knocked on the door, and Abigail Potter opened the door. "Sirius Black!" She exclaimed, attacking him with a hug. Remus smirked at Sirius, and Sirius carefully entangled himself from Abigail's grasp. Remus's smirk left his face as Abigail wrapped her arms around him. Sirius slid in the house, and instantly walked into the kitchen. James was looking out the window, and swirled around as Sirius came in.

Remus joined them, and James glanced at them uneasily.

James opened his mouth when they heard a pop from the living room.

Abigail screamed.

**Cliffhanger. **

**Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

" Lily!" Abigail screamed, and Sirius and Remus sprinted to the living room, James following hesitantly.

" Lily! What are you doing here?" Sirius asked.

Lily glanced around the room. "Harry was telling me about a stag he saw in the woods with you."

Sirius glanced at James. His mouth was open in shock. He was gazing at Lily's blond hair, his fist clenched.

" Lily Potter!"

Ali, Rose, and Harry stepped out of the fire. Ali was glaring at Lily. "You left me!"

Lily nodded towards James. Ali turned to look at him, and she stepped up quickly. Sirius grabbed her and moved her back. "Let him explain." He hissed.

Sirius glanced at Abigail. He motioned for Rose to come closer, which she did.

" Abigail, this is my daughter Rose Lily Black. And over here, is Harry James Potter. Do you think you could take them to the kitchen for a snack." Sirius asked.

Abigail nodded, and James was still gazing at Lily.

Harry and Rose followed Abigail into the kitchen,and Sirius turned to Lily and Ali.

" Maybe you guys should "

"Sirius Black, if you think I'm leaving, you have another thing coming." Lily hissed.

Sirius looked taken back at Lily's fiery attitude, and Ali smirked.

" Lily, you're back!" Ali announced.

Lily glanced at her, and nodded at Sirius.

Sirius turned towards James.

"Explain Jerk."

James winced as Sirius called him a jerk, but he nodded.

" When I woke up twelve years ago, I was in a different country and Aliza Lone was staring at me. I was hung over and I knew I was mad at said I had found out that Lily had cheated on me and she had admitted that the bay wasn't mine. Aliza persuaded me not to come back here because no one would want me, so I stayed there and got myself a flat. But I wasn't happy because I missed Lily. I wanted to come back, but Aliza would just remind me of Sirius's letter, and I would go back to my flat. Then, this morning, she came over. she would always come over and flirt, never backing down when I rejected her, and this time was worst. And I really missed Lily, so I asked Aliza to get me a picture. And she said, and I repeat " What? You can't see that child! Ever! You can't!"

Sirius and Remus shared a glance. " James do you remember sending me this? "

Sirius asked, holding up a piece of parchment. James grabbed it and read it. "Oh no!" He whispered. "Sirius, only the signature is mine. Aliza asked how quickly I could sign my name. The rest of the letter isn't in my handwriting."

Remus cleared his throat. " Aliza thought this all through."

James was about to speak, but another pop echoed though the room.

" James, they will lie to you!" Aliza cried.

Lily jumped up. "You little ."

Aliza grabbed her wand. "Finish that sentence Mudblood."

Lily already had her wand in hand.  
"Bitch." She hissed.

Aliza shot a spell at Lily, and James jumped in front of Lily. He blocked the spell easily, and Aliza jumped back.

"But James, she cheated on you." Aliza argued. Sirius jumped towards her and she cringed. "Okay I exaggerated, but she got a letter from another!"

Sirius smiled slyly. " I saw this letter you speak of. Lily would you tell them about the letter?"

"It was from my sister." Lily said quietly. She grabbed something out of her pocket. "I've been carrying it around since James left."

James grabbed the parchment out of her hand and read it. His face turned to one of a complete horror. "Oh, Lils!"

"Evans, your going to forgive the jerk for leaving you for twelve years!" Sirius exclaimed.

"My name is Potter, Black. He never divorced me."

"I never could, Lils," James murmured.

Aliza stepped up. "After all we've been through James. You left her!"

James glared at her. " You tricked me!"

" She wasn't right for you!"

"That wasn't for you to decide." James yelled.

Harry peaked his head in the room. No one noticed.

Aliza glared at Lily. "Get away from him! You never cared about him. You never came to look for him."

"I couldn't! He wouldn't have wanted me to leave his son."

Harry glanced at James. He had to admit, he looked a lot like James.

" He accused you of cheating on you."

" Because of you!"

" He stayed away for twelve years. He doesn't care about you."

Lily stepped forward. She waved her wand threateningly in front of Aliza's nose.  
" How dare you?"

James stepped in front of her. He held out his hands, so that his palms were open to her. "Lily I know it doesn't look like it, but I do care."

" I know James, let me get her." Lily growled deep in her throat.

" I don't think Harry wants to see his mother duel." James said, his eyes twinkling at Harry.

"How long did you know?" Harry complained, as Lily shook her head at him.

" Since you arrived. Anyway, Lily can I do something?" James asked, a slight smile on his face. Lily met his eyes and nodded.

" Sure."

James turned towards her and muttered something under his breath.

Lily's hair turned darker, and then red. James put his wand away, and Lily let her index finger twirl through the red locks. She gave James a hug, and he leaned down and kissed her softly.

They broke apart, and James put his arm around Lily's shoulders.

"Hey Harry." Lily said softly.

Harry approached hesitantly. Lily pulled him to them, and James put one hand on one of his shoulders, and Lily put her hand on the other.

Abigail watched, Rose by her side, and put her camera to her eye and took a picture of the family.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

James, Lily, Harry and apparated to Sirius's house.

" You used my name." James whispered to Lily.

"He was your son too. He looks a lot like you." Lily whispered back.

" Rose looks a lot like Ali." James said changing the subject a bit.

" Yeah. She's a lot like her mother. I think Sirius is relieved and worried at the same time. Kind of like how Harry is a lot like you."

"I'm sorry Lily."

" It was the past. Move to the future, deal?"

" Deal."

Harry looked a little awkward. " Uh Mom?"

Lily looked at him. " Yes Harry?"

" Can I go to my room?"

"Of course. Actually, James and I will go with you. Lead the way."

Harry led them to his room, and Lily prompted him to show James around.

James and Lily went to Lily's room. "What ever happened to our house in Godric's Hallow?"

" Still there. Ali and I kept it up, but Sirius didn't want Harry and I to live there by ourselves."

" Sensible. Well, should we move back?"

"Of course. I don't want to take advantage of their hospitality. When Ali gets back, we'll go check it out."

"Wise. You don't want to bring Harry?"

"No. It will take him awhile. He barely knows you, James. Sirius is like a father to him. We'll separate him slowly from them. "

They heard a small pop, and Lily walked to the door. "Stay here James. It will only take a second."

Ali was in the kitchen.

" Ali." Lily greeted.

" Hi." Ali said, busying herself with finding stuff to cook.

" James and I are going to Godric's Hollow for awhile. Can Harry stay here?"

" Of course. Be careful Lily, okay?"

"Don't worry Ali, I'm the happiest I've been in a long time." Lily said.

Ali nodded, and glanced out the window. "I'm just worried, Lily. It hurt to watch you being so depressed. I love that you're back, but what about in a few weeks. Months? Years? I just want you to be happy for a long time Lily."

" I'll be fine Ali, hun. By the way, we're moving out. We'll clean up the house today and move out soon. Is it okay if we stay a couple more nights?"

Ali nodded. "Of course. I will not kick my best friend out just because her husband comes back."

Lily nodded and left, and Ali heard a pop from their room. Sirius arrived a few minutes later.

"Where are James and Lily?" Sirius asked.

" Godric Hollow."

" What are they doing there?"

" Cleaning their house." Ali whispered.

" They are moving out then?"

" Lily asked if they could stay two more nights but then they are moving yes."

" It weird, isn't it? Part of me wants to be mad at him, but the other part just wants him back. "

Ali looked up him sympathetically. " Lily seems to have forgave him."

"Well he was tricked. And Remus just gathered evidence that he had no life where he was living. No happiness. Remus was able to talk Snape into giving him a truth potion, and he questioned Aliza. Aliza did everything she could think of to get James to stay. That girl has something wrong with her."

Ali rolled her eyes. " Lily and I always told you Marauders that that girl wasn't right, but did you listen?"

" Yes, you were right and we were wrong."

" You finally admit it."

"What?" Lily asked as she apparated back.

" How Aliza Lore was a crazy lunatic and we knew it and they didn't."

Lily smirked. " I told you so."

Sirius took on a mock look of hurt. "Okay, okay. I give up!"

A small pop announced that James was back. He slowly joined Lily at her side, and a small smirk appeared at James lip when he noticed Sirius's mock look of hurt.

Lily smiled at him. " That didn't take long."

" Ah, I'm a wizard, my dear."

Lily put her hand over her mouth in mock shock. "Oh my! You never told me!"

James laughed. Ali smiled, and Sirius grinned. Everything seemed tobe back to normal.

**I think I'm going to end this story here. I'll probably write a sequel. Thanks for reading! **


End file.
